Benefits of a Slushie
by FLG
Summary: A collection of canon one-shots. Mostly fluffy smut.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, this is my first Brittana fic, but I couldn't get this story out of my head. There really isn't any plot, just a cute/sexy moment for the girls (since apparently now that they're a couple, they stopped speaking to each other).

"Britt Britt…!"

I glanced up from my magazine at the sound of my girlfriend's rare, but sexy whine. Flashing her a warm smile, I took in her appearance, "Hey, honey, what happened?" I unfolded myself from my spot on my bed to close the distance between us.

"After I finished schooling that boy band reject, Sebastian, he decided he didn't value his balls and slushied me…" She trailed off in another whine, an adorable pout decorating her plump lips.

"Aw, I'm sorry, San." I reached over and gently pulled a few strands of raven hair off her sticky cheek. I slipped my hand into hers and led her to my bathroom. "Did you get it?"

Finally, a smug grin spread across her face, "Yeah, he admitted to adding rock salt to the slushie, and I got it on tape." With that she reached under her shirt, briefly exposing her taunt, tanned stomach to my greedy eyes. She pulled out the recorder and handed it to me, smirking, "Eyes up here, Britt."

Grinning in response, I took the recorder and set in on the bathroom counter, unable to deny I had been checking her out. "Can I help you clean up?"

Santana arched an eyebrow, smiling, "Please."

Giving her a once over, I debated about where to start. This outfit looked incredible on her. The Fedora gave her a mysterious sophistication, the well cut suit made her sleek and dark, and the skirt displayed her killer legs. Starting with her jacket, my nimble fingers deftly unfastened the large buttons, letting it fall open. Grazing my knuckles along the lapels, I grasped them and slowly slid the material off her shoulders. Her dark eyes stayed connected with mine, sparkling with amusement. I dropped the jacket without a thought and moved to work on her shirt. I couldn't stop the slight tremble that shook my hands as I undid the buttons over her breasts. We'd been fooling around for a long time, but I never got tired of or less excited about undressing Santana.

When her stained, silky shirt joined her jacket on the floor, I stepped closer to tenderly brush her hair over her shoulders. Taking her in again, I took time to appreciate the deep purple, lacy bra contrasting fantastically with her olive skin. Her toned abdomen and arms glowed in the light of the bathroom. A sheen of sticky residue glittered on her face, slid down her neck, and splattered on the upper part of her chest. Wetting my lips and shooting her a mischievous smirk, I leaned in and licked a wide trail from her collarbone to her ear.

Her breath hitched and a low groan bubbled up from her throat, "God, Britt, that feels amazing."

"I told you I'd help you get cleaned up." I drug my tongue over her neck, stopped to lap gently at her pulse point. "Mmmm, you taste like cherry. Remind me to thank Sebastian for picking my favorite flavor."

Santana jerked back slightly, "Um, Brittany? Please, don't talk about Satan's toe fungus while I'm half naked and you're doing sexy things. Ok?" Her eyes were dark with desire, and her small smirk told me she was mostly teasing.

I giggled, "Sorry, my bad. Shutting up, now." Resting my hands on her bare waist, I craned my neck and continued cleaning off the sugary layer marring Santana's perfect skin. Santana always tasted good, but the cherry really kicked it up a notch.

As I nibbled a spot below her jaw, I heard her mumble, "I think he was better than me…"

Lifting my head and squinting in familiar confusion, I asked, "What?"

She dropped her eyes, and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, "Sebastian. I think he might have been better than me."

I immediately shook my head, my ponytail thrashing delicately behind me, "No, he wasn't." My voice left no doubt that I believed my words.

Santana chuckled softly, "You weren't there, Britt. How do you know?"

Smiling at the re-realization that I was the only person that ever got the privilege of witnessing Santana's vulnerability, I dipped my head to catch her eyes, "Two reasons. One, a guy like him will _never_ be better than a girl like you. Ever. You're awesome." Her expression softened with adoration, as I continued, "And, two, you told me I'm a genius, so I know everything." I cocked my head, knowing that I clearly won that conversation.

"You're right, you are the genius here." She paused, "He just gets under my skin."

"I know. Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him. And, it's not just you, remember? It's me, and the whole Glee club standing with you. And, very soon, he'll have no one standing with him." Seeing her absorbing my words, I shuffled closer to her, "Now, will you please let me finish?"

Santana shrugged, a dazzling smile betraying her nonchalance, "If you insist." She stood before me, in her skirt, bra, hat and heels. Stunning.

I pressed a hot kiss to her lips, then began kissing her cheeks and jaw, licking up cherry syrup as I went. My hands clenched at her hips, digging into the warm flesh. My body hummed as I brushed my body against hers, our breasts rubbing together. When her nipples teased mine, I couldn't stop my hands from skimming along her waist, until I reached the clasp of her skirt. Undoing it leisurely, I peeled the skirt off and down her muscular thighs, letting my fingers caress the soft skin. I could hear her breathing increase, and glanced up to see her eyes slip shut at the feelings undoubtedly coursing through her body. I surveyed her body again, noting the deep flush that spread unabashedly over her chest and neck. I don't understand many things. I get confused a lot. And, people say I live in my own world. But, I've always understood Santana. She's an important part of my world, and I'll do my best to keep it that way.

Her eyes fluttered open when I failed to touch her for a few seconds. The chocolate orbs shone with passion and trust, causing butterflies to stir in my stomach. I don't know how the butterflies got there, but they seem to really like Santana. Grinning, I wrapped my left arm around her waist and rested my right on her hip. Santana kept her eyes locked with mine as my right hand tickled down to the band of her panties that, to my delight, matched her bra. Darting my tongue out to lick my lips, I slipped my fingers beneath the thin fabric and slowly pushed them down into the wet heat waiting for me. As my fingers brushed her clit, she gasped and shot a hand out to brace herself on the counter. I would probably never admit this to her, but, I love that I have the power to reduce the goddess to trembling mush.

Not really in the mood to make her wait, I started drawing gradual circles around her bundle of nerves, every few laps straying to rub over it. Santana moaned in ecstasy, bucking into my hand as her eyes slammed shut. I glanced in the mirror, sighing at the sight. Santana clung to me, wearing only her underwear, hat and heels as my hand moved under her sexy panties. Watching myself pleasure my girlfriend instantly increased my desire to make Santana come. My hand sped up, rubbing tight, hard circles on her clit, allowing me to bask in her gasps and moans. Sensing her getting close, I latched my mouth to hers and thrust my tongue deep into the velvet heat. Santana whimpered and pressed desperately into my hand. A few seconds later, her body stiffened and shuddered against me, warm liquid seeping onto my hand, and a soft cry escaping between our dueling lips. I held her strongly to me, supporting her as she trembled her release.

"Geez, Britt Britt." Santana whispered into my neck after a few minutes, her body molded to mine.

"Feel better?" I giggled in her ear.

"Hell, yeah. I'll welcome slushies if you're there to clean me up." Santana pulled back enough to kiss me sweetly.

"Always." We grinned at each other for a moment, enjoying the easy intimacy. I reached up to finally remove her hat and turned on the shower, before adding, "Except if it's a blueberry slushie. Lord Tubbington told me that blueberries are cursed by ferries."


	2. Come to My Window

AN: I started writing this a while ago, then forgot about it. So, it's a little late, since it's a valentine's story, but oh, well. Have an awesome day.

Bursting into my room, I immediately kicked off my shoes. They were cute and completed my outfit for the dance, but I was so done wearing them. As I shrugged off my coat, I turned to see Santana follow me in and shut the door. She headed straight for the bed and flopped down on her back, sighing deeply. I watched with quiet adoration as she simply soaked up the feeling of her body relaxing into the soft blankets. A few minutes passed before she opened her eyes and scratched Lord Tubbington's head, who was stretched out next to her, "Hey, Tubbs. So, I have some Valentine's Day plans for Britt that involve a lot less clothes and sexy lady kisses. Which means you'll have to vacate the premises."

A grin spread across my face at the mock stern voice and silly glare she used with my cat, and my knees weakened a bit as I envisioned what her plans may include. "I can't believe you get rid of him every time we make out."

Santana smirked, "I know he watches." She squinted at his furry face, continuing in a baby voice, "Don't you? You little perv. Yes, you do."

I laughed, "He's not a perv, but can you really blame him?" I began to take my hair down.

"No, I suppose not, you are really hot." Santana grinned at me through the mirror, watching me carefully as I let out my loose, golden waves.

"Takes one to do one." I shot back, causing Santana to bark a laugh at my witty misuse of the common phrase. I can be smart when I want to be.

"Yes, it does. Thanks for coming with me tonight, Britt Britt. It was really nice." Santana's voice was soft, and she shyly lowered her eyes for a moment. I took in her relaxed posture, the way she seemed to glow, and her small smile. She looked so…happy. And, free or something. She looked beautiful. When I didn't respond immediately, her deep blown orbs flicked back up to meet my clear blue. "What's with the face? Didn't you have a good time?" Mildly insecure Santana was freaking adorable.

Making sure to let her see the huge smile cross my face, I locked my gaze with hers, "Of course, I did, San. It was a blast. I was just…" I trailed off, not entirely sure I should voice my thoughts, sometimes she didn't receive compliments or intense emotions well.

I could see a little fear creep into her eyes, but her tone stayed light as she encouraged me to continue, "Just, what?"

Taking a breath, I realized that Santana was totally capable of handling what I had to say. "I was just thinking that I'm so proud of you." I watched as her brows furrowed slightly in confusion and surprise. "It wasn't too long ago that you were dating a gross jock, being a bitch to just about everyone, pissed at the world, and not talking to me. All because you were scared of yourself." I held my breath, accusing Santana of being scared of anything was always a gamble.

When I didn't follow that up, she interjected, "I hope there's more to that statement, because even for you that doesn't make sense."

I giggled, noting that she was really going to hear me out, "There is. After all of that… here we are. We're officially together, not just sleeping together when we feel like it. You hold my hand when we're out places. You smile and wink at me when we're at cheer practice. We cuddle during sweet songs in Glee. You can talk to someone for more than a few seconds without insulting them. You stood up for your education, while staying loyal to Mr. Shue. You reach out to help your friends. You smile, like all the time. You call me your girlfriend…out loud. You stand up for the right to kiss me whenever and wherever you want. You danced with me. You sent me a vocal gram, from a Christian singing group. And, I love every single one of those things. I love you, and basically, you're my hero." I knew my cheeks were pink from my admission, and my heart fluttered with nerves. There was a small chance she was going to punch me after that.

Santana kept her head down, not meeting my eyes. A small sniff came from her a few moments later, finally leading to her looking up into my eyes. "Brittany…" she croaked, shaking her head. I started to panic, maybe she didn't like things I said… "Britt…I'm just so happy. With you. I'm so happy with you. You made me strong enough to deal with what I was feeling and accept it. And, I couldn't have done any of it without you. I love you so much." Her pretty chocolate eyes glittered with tears, and a sparkling smile lit up her entire face.

"You are so much braver than you think you are, Santana. I didn't make you strong, you were already strong." I walked over to her and slid into her lap, looping my arms around her neck. "But, I'm happy to take advantage of it." She grinned through watery eyes, leaning up to press her lips to mine. Her full lips softly danced over mine, and I couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

Just as I moved to deepen the kiss, Santana gently pulled away. She grinned when I flashed her my puppy pout, then dropped her eyes to fidget with the hem of my shirt. Finally, she mumbled, "You are, too, right?"

Totally lost, I replied, "Am what?"

Santana's cheeks flushed a little as she brought her eyes back up to mine, "Happy. Are you happy with me?"

"Yes. So happy." I answered without hesitation, and completely honestly.

Santana smiled, but asked, "Are you sure? Because I know that I can be pushy and manipulative, even when I don't mean to be. And, I would hate to-" I cut her off with a tender kiss.

I pulled away only enough to answer against her lips, "Stop. You've never been that person with me. I'm the unicorn, remember? I'm happy." I kissed her deeply to make her get it. She made me happier than I've ever been. Happier than when Rory earned his first four leaf clover.

After a few moments, Santana slowed the kiss down, and leaned back, a nearly blinding smile on her face. "Ok, unicorn. It's time for your Valentine's Day present."

"Yay!" I jumped up and started to pull my shirt over my head.

Santana's eyes widened, and she lunged to still my hands, "No, not that." An involuntary pout formed on my lips, causing her to smirk, "Well, not yet. I have something else for you."

My pout instantly flipped into a wide smile, "Is it shiny?"

Santana laughed, "No, it's not. Do you remember last year when we were supposed to choose a partner and a duet for Glee?" When I nodded, she continued, "And, you wanted to sing Melissa Etheridge's Come to My Window with me?"

I nodded and bit my lip, "You said you weren't making out with me because you were in love with me and wanted to sing about making lady babies with me. You said you were only doing it because Puck was in jail…then I started dating Artie."

Santana cringed, but I wasn't sure if it was from her words to me or the mention of Artie. "Yeah…even though I was far from realizing and accepting my true feelings for you, it felt wrong to say that. I've regretted it ever since. And, I definitely regret sending you into Artie's sweater vest wearing arms. I was never just using you for a warm body. It's always been about you." Santana paused to kiss my cheek and take a shaky breath. "So, for my present to you, I'd like to sing Come to My Window with you." She shot me a dazzling smile as she brought us both to our feet. As she messed with my ipod dock and the first notes began, she turned to me, "And, I'm not singing this here because I'm ashamed to sing to or with you in Glee, but because this moment is for you."

I grinned as she approached me and took my hand. I think my heart was actually melting. Santana could be so sweet when she wanted to be. Well, Santana could be so sweet to me. I like to think that I'm the only one that gets to see her like this. Santana winked as the music swelled. I took a deep breath and started the song.

_I would dial the numbersJust to listen to your breathI would stand inside my hellAnd hold the hand of deathYou don't know how far I'd goTo ease this precious acheYou don't know how much I'd giveOr how much I can takeJust to reach youJust to reach youJust to reach you_

As I reached the chorus, Santana joined in, her husky, soulful voice harmonizing perfectly with mine.

_Come to my windowCrawl inside, wait by the lightof the moonCome to my windowI'll be home soon_

I trailed off, letting Santana take the next verse. Her dark eyes locked with mine, and I could see unfiltered passion swirling in the coffee colored depths.

_Keeping my eyes openI cannot afford to sleepGiving away promisesI know that I can't keepNothing fills the blacknessThat has seeped into my chestI need you in my bloodI am forsaking all the rest_

_Just to reach youJust to reach youOh to reach you_

When I added my voice to the next chorus, Santana linked her hands behind my neck and let me pull her body close, my hands gripping her hips.

_Come to my windowCrawl inside, wait by the lightof the moonCome to my windowI'll be home soon_A small smirk crossed her lips as she drawled out the bridge. By the end, her voice flared to a powerful fanfare and she held her arms open wide to accompany the flashy note.

_I don't care what they thinkI don't care what they sayWhat do they know about thislove anyway_

We were both giggling as we belted out the last lines, twirling each other with a carefree attitude that only comes with young love.

_Come to my windowCrawl inside, wait by the lightof the moonCome to my windowI'll be home soon_

As the last notes faded out, Santana yanked me to her and planted a sound kiss on my mouth. "Happy Valentines' Day, Britt. Now, you can take off your shirt."

Seeing her devilish smile, I could do nothing but obey. "Sorry, Lord Tubbington, you have to leave now."


End file.
